


Her lover

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda?, M/M, More to come!!!!!, Not Canon Compliant, Okay ., Okay there is plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Ending, Sex, Sperm Donation, Surrogacy, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: Basically, no judgment, haven't actually seen the show. Wait! Please don't leave! Look it will just be some super irrelevant love scenes between Margot and Alana because I can. (Also my girlfriend made a request) sorry not sorry.Always a fan of criticism!! Just pls comment I'm bored.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toni_of_the_trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/gifts).



> Hey pls don't hate me I'm nice! Pls come chat whenever! 
> 
> Shrugs gently (don't hate me)

Alana sat across from Margot. Their child was sleeping soundly. There was an intensity in the atmosphere, to anyone but then this would have signified a fight. But no... deep within Margot stomach a fire had been lit. Linking eyes with the proud lioness who sat across from her. The deep rumbling grey clouds in the lovers eyes fought a strange, beautiful, sad dance of dominance. This was going to be an evening to behold. 

'bed?' 

'Bed.' 

They got up, eyes still locked. Alana and Margot set there glasses down on the tables beside their chairs. The fluidity of the movement like that of a cat as Margot surged forward suddenly, stoping a breath away from her lovers face gazing into eyes she whisked to die in, years from now. The beauty of her wife's face stole the breath from her chest. Her lungs pulled her muscle taught. 

Alana was in awe of the beautiful woman looking at her with baited breath. Those eyes she would die in those eyes knowing just how much they loved her. Her body stung with anticipation. She watched the rise and fall of her beloved chest. She felt an unstoppable urge slide through her veins. She slipped a slender hand around the soft throat of her love. 

Their lips meet the fear and pain melting with a heat that of 1000 stars casting their last life.  
Their tongues met a battle. Both competing for dominance. A dance of vicious love.  
Their eyes flickered shut. The wings of a butterfly and a moth. Loving.  
They met in an embrace everlasting. Forgetting, forgiving.  
They...  
Weren't about to leave this here. 

They moved as one o my pulling back to breath when necessary, occasionally backed into walls. Fumbling in a friendly and comforting deep sexual intensity fammilar to them.then finally and not without a fight it was Alan a who hit the bed first. Clothes were shed. 

Alana and Margot looked on each other, with the kind of intensity and wonder we'll known to first lovers...


	2. bound

her skin was on fire she breathed heavily as fingers ghosted across her skin. 

the taste of whisky was hinted on her lover's breath, she shook away the chocolate curls and grey-blond strands that brushed the edges of her consciousness. 

her body was electric skin on skin. tounges lips fingers reaching every surface until all she could think was heady scents, blinding pleasure and those tempestuous eyes. 

looking down at the quivering woman beneath her, who shook with every thrusting movement of her slender wrist she thought of how nothing in the world could compare.

She looked down, feeling nothing but love, lust and power. it throbbed through her veins. her greatest pleasure of all, that feeling that no one could take from her again. 

Her power. 

Nails dragged down a smooth pale back, breath ghosting over tortured skin. the only sounds that of pleasure.

heart beats in time. pleasure, pain, extasy, jealousy, rage, true and desperate love, it beat its path through their bodies. 

waves of pleasure like the tides that rolled in and out of that place the night their love and safety was finally assured. waves that broke their barriers and washed away their doubt. 

like a kaleidoscope of beauty and bodies the writhed, through the night and till the dawn and cries of a babe woke them, never breaking their embrace.


	3. the child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an odd chapter, much less sexual than the others with implied references to Will/Hannibal. this chapter is a little out of character but I promise we will return to the regularly scheduled programming soon. Please skip if the idea of surrogacy or sperm donation bothers you.

A box arrived in the post or it seemed too. 

It was addressed to Miss Alana & Miss Margot Verger and family. in beautiful cursive.

the box was refrigerated, there was no label and no return address. they knew who it was from. they feared it. 

their child sleeping soundly above them, two pairs of storm grey eyes flicked to the ceiling and then to one another. they knew what it was. 

Margot slid the knife through the tap on the box, barely sounding. breathing. 

opening the box they first saw a card addressed to them in gold. 

underneath was a small medical phial. Margot and Alana were equally shocked and disgusted. they know what it is.

 

the card read:

Dearest Alana & Margot,   
We sincerely hope you are well, especially you Alana. We have a favour to ask of you and you would do well to appease the request. but of course, you know this and would not dare to fail us. I am sure that you know that. just know we are watching you. this has been a hope of ours for some time, we can think of no other couple we would trust to help us with this. We need you to bare our child, unfortunately, we cannot be with you through this, process however much we would like to be. However if possible we would like to be there for the birth, in a prearranged location. you already have wills child but if you are willing to cooperate you will keep him. so you will find enclosed instructions and a phial of Hannibal's sperm. please administer the IUI as soon as possible no more than 3 days. 

We thank you for your cooperation and we will see you at the birth of our child. 

H + W 

p.s. in the event that something goes wrong we will find out and deal accordingly. everything has already been arranged. please do try not to harm the baby or do something else you will regret. 

 

And thus Alana became pregnant once more. 

she was shocked that they had known her cycle to the point a which they had identified when to send the box to them.she realised in retrospect that Hannibal had probably been following since the day they had met. Alan was happy to be pregnant again despite the baby she carried feeling more and more foreign each day. such potential for evil and yet she looked apon the faces of her lover and child. she could never hurt the animal forming inside her.

 

Anyway i am really sorr i promise that i will never bring this up again unless asked.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
